bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Jérémie Aumerle/ Wildes AU
Jérémie is an Echo Mage that has lived in The Wildes for a little over a century. He lives in the mountains and spends most of his time at The Library studying his magic, reading, and hanging out with his feline companion Sherlock. He is also good friends with the cursed mage Shou. Physical Description Physical Appearance He is small and petite with an effeminate body type. Albino with pale white skin and hair, and blue-ish purple eyes with a hint of a glow to them, curtained by soft white eyelashes. His face is young, boyish and vaguely androgynous. His hair is short and feathering and kept in a very prim and will maintained style, with a small curl forming from one bang. Jeremie has distinctive echo markings across his entire body. They are completely black and do not reflect light, and covers the entirety of his arms, legs and hips. The end in tendril shaped markings that left just his chest, face and back open. They are usually covered by his clothes. Apparel He is dressed in 19th century, early Edwardian fashion, consisting of a chocolate brown coat and trousers with a wine waist coat and a deep burgundy cravat tied around a white dress shirt. He wears a pair of expensive caramel loafers and some white gloves on his hands. Special Abilities Jer specialized in Void magic, a rare type exclusive to 'echo mages'. His abilities are primarily themed around darkness and deconstruction. History Please read the "Life Before Death" section of the canon Jeremie Aumerle article for context. In this alternate timeline, instead of admitting to his affair alone, he brings Virgil with him, who insisted on backing him up in case things got nasty. When they confronted Ophelle, she was offended at the news that her lover cheated on her with a gay black man. A fight broke out and instead of Jeremie being pushed off the balcony to his death by Ophelle, it was Virgil, who insisted on defending him. Having watched his childhood friend and true love be heartlessly ripped away from him, Jeremie ran away from home and into the woods. There he found the lure into the wildes, and found himself trapped there. He spend days wondering the wildes alone, and hid in a cold, damp cave to hide from it's strange monsters. Weeks passed and he began to develop black markings on his fingers and toes that looks similar to frost bite. By the second week they have formed past his hands and feet and had crawled up his forearms and calves. He was finally scared from his hole when the Lopped found him and chased him through the forest. He was nearly captured when he was rescued by the cursed mage, Shou. Shou took him to his home and cared for him, and informed him that the black splotches would turn him into an Echo. Shou attempted to cure the echofication with medicine and magic, but it did not work. The shift was long and painful and it was only when the markings had reached his shoulders and hips that he finally poured his heart out and stopped lying to himself about Virgil's death. Shortly after, the pain was almost instantly washed away and he became an Echo Mage. After becoming an Echo Mage, Jeremie moved up into the mountains to stay by the library, as it was one of the safest places in the wildes and he enjoyed being so close to a near endless resource of books. Personality Jeremie is intelligent, polite, and mild mannered. He does his best to present himself in an elegant, proper manner, and is quite well spoken. He has a tendency towards being a bit of a nerd over topics he enjoys and will often gush about the latest book his read or the new fancy outfit he has bought. Jeremie is prone to being on the anti-social side and will get noticeably uncomfortable around large groups of people He can often act snooty and snobbish about his tastes and can get on the rude side when he upset. Like & Dislikes He enjoys books, coffee, and having quiet time alone. He is fond of Victorian era fashion and and interior design, and enjoys keeping antiques. He loves to read and his usual favorite genre are mystery and detective novels. He hates large crowds and anything dirty or gross. He is obsessive about staying clean and will get nauseous around nasty substances and creepy crawlies. Gallery JerWildes.png| Jeremie's echo markings. JerWildes2.png| His Echo markings with his outfit on. Category:Tab Articles Category:The Wildes Category:Characters (Wildes) Category:AU Characters (Wildes)